Water towers in Panau
Water towers in Panau are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. For water towers in other games, see Water towers (disambiguation). Appearance and purpose Water towers are large containers of water, on top of special towers. They are made to contain and provide water in areas where pressurized water pipes aren't available. Modern real word cities haven't relied on water towers for over a century, showing just how much Panauan money is going into military funding instead of public welfare. See also: the wikipedia article for water towers. There are three versions with only two being destructible: Large and Small. The third type are very small and indestructible. Poor jungle villages have what appear to be large buckets staged on top of wooden poles to act as very small water towers. These towers are not accounted for in this article. Destructibility The large versions are impervious to melee attacks, but are still affected by bullets and explosives. Rico will be thrown violently into the air when a tower is destroyed, if Rico was on top of it. Likewise, if Rico is underneath the tower and it is destroyed, Rico will be pinned to the ground for a second. Using explosives is quick, but wasteful. If either versions of the towers are destroyed accidentally by the Panauan military, Rico will still get the blame for it happening. Locations Even though the in-game information says there's 221 of them, there are actually only 220. This is one of the causes for the unobtainable 100% glitch. See also: Bugs. It turns out that the last water tower is in an unfinished map file, which is in the game, but doesn't get loaded. There's a mod that fixes it. Each destroyed will give 250 Chaos points and $1250. Large version The larger version is very common, and very easy to spot. You can find them in villages, towns and military bases. They're pretty easy to take down, with less than a clip from the Assault Rifle being required. The larger ones will also often have collectible items on top of them and in certain military bases, will have snipers on top of them as well. To destroy them, any small arms fire will do, so don't waste grenades. That said, taking cover from enemy fire on an intact tower is dangerous and impractical, as their small arms will destroy the tower and send you flying off of it, making you a wet ragdoll ripe for Panauan target practice. However, you still get the credit for destroying the tower, so no worries. *Bandar Besar *Bandar Bukit Tahan *Bandar Gereja Gurun *Bandar Jernih *Bandar Jeti Batu *Bandar Kolam Dalam *Bandar Koperasi *Bandar Lubuk Paya *Bandar Pekan Lama *Bandar Pertama *Bandar Selekeh *Bandar Sungai Rajang *Bandar Suralaya *Bukit Dengkang *Bukit Marmar Pecah *Bukit Matahari *Gunung Hutan Merah *Gunung Lapik *Gunung Merah Radar Facility *Gunung Pawang Tua *Gunung Rata *Hutan Dalam *Hutan Nenas *Kampung Dataran Nipah (2) *Kampung Ekor Bengkok *Kampung Gunung Merah *Kampung Kala Merah *Kampung Kayu Keras *Kampung Kerang Hitam *Kampung Kilang Papan *Kampung Lembah Gurun *Kampung Monyet Lena *Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan *Kampung Nur Cahaya *Kampung Orkid Riak *Kampung Papan Tanda *Kampung Pasir Panjang *Kampung Penggali *Kampung Perigi Lumpur *Kampung Pokok Ru *Kampung Redup *Kampung Sawah Hijau *Kampung Sawah Hutan *Kampung Sekam Padi *Kampung Tanah Bernilai *Kampung Tasik Lembah *Kampung Teratai Putih *Kampung Tiang Emas *Kampung Tok Dalang *Kampung Tokong Dalam *Kampung Tokong Purba *Kampung Tokong Tua *Kastelo Singa (2) *Kem Jalan Gurun *Kem Jalan Padang Tembak *Kem Kapitan Mohideen *Kem Komander Sutherland *Kem Kuala Rajang *Kem Tentera Timur *Kota Kersik *Kota Kuala Delima *Kuala Gandin *Kuala Jernih *Lembah Cerah *Lembah Delima *Lembah Genting Tinggi *Negeri Cengkih *Negeri Gandin *Negeri Gunung Berawn *PAN MILSAT *Pasir Hitam *Pekan Bukit Nenas *Pekan Hujung *Pekan Jalan Pokok *Pekan Juku-Juku *Pekan Kemilau *Pekan Pinggir Jalan *Pekan Selamat *Pekan Ular Sawa *Pulau Dayang Terlena *Pulau Delima *Pulau Ketam Besar *Pulau Ombak Ribut *Pulau Tiga Gunung *Seabreeze Sawmill *Sungai Cerah *Sungai Curah *Sungai Jernih *Sungai Remaja *Tanah Luas *Tanjung Besar *Tanjung Putih *Tanjung Rumah Api *Tasik Permata *Telok Ayer Batang *Southwest of Tanah Raya Timur Beta, beside the road, at X:27665; Y:14545. *Southwest of Kuala Geneng, beside the road, at X:22550; Y:21580. *East of Pekan Teluk Tengah, beside the road, at X:17685; Y:13965. *Northeast of Tasik Kasuari, beside the road, at X:18455; Y:22750. *North of Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil, beside the road, at X:25800; Y:5940. *West of Pulau Ketam Kecil, beside the road, at X:26780; Y:11340. *East of Sungai Geneng, beside the road, at X:14505; 27620. *Southeast of Kampung Bunga Kertas, beside the road, at X:14060; Y:3780. Small version The smaller versions are also quite common, albeit only in the districts of Panau City. One can usually find them on rooftops, scattered throughout the city, and in big numbers. They're usually in plain sight and where there's one water tower, there's another one in plain view on the neighboring rooftop. However, take note that it is important to be pragmatic and organized if you want to find and dismantle them all. Using a helicopter and sweeping the city is a fast and efficient way to find them. If you want to go on foot, using the sniper rifle and grappling hook is also a good combo. Any form of attack will quickly destroy them. *20 in Docks District. *18 in Financial District. *46 in Park District. *31 in Residential District. Indestructible version These are large buckets/canisters on top of some wooden sticks. They're equipped with hoses to provide water through 3 small taps. The villages that have these are pretty much slums. Locations: *Pekan Pakis. *Kampung Negeri Sawah. *Kampung Nipah *Kampung Tanah Runtuh *Shack at the top of Desert Peak Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *There is a rare glitch on the PS3 version of the game, where if you melee it and stand on top of it for a few moments, it will explode by itself. *There may be an audio glitch on the Xbox 360 version where upon destroying one the sound of the splashing is heard over and over when close to the location (need confirmation). Gallery Small Water Tower.jpg|A small water tower in Panau City. Kampung Negeri Sawah (small indestructable water tower).jpg|A small indestructable water tower at Kampung Negeri Sawah. Missing water tower mod.jpg|The 221st water tower appears when you add a mod on the PC version. Deceiving image.jpg|One in the Berawan Besar Mountains viewed from afar. Videos Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content